An Honest Mistake
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: A simple misunderstanding turns into a tragedy. SasuSaku
1. I HATE YOU!

**Note: This idea came to me when I was about to go to sleep. Of course from other fanfics too. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I typed this a long time ago, but I ran out of ideas. This might be a two-shot. But I might not get the second one written yet. Please forgive my spelling mistakes. Other than that: READ!!**

**Disclaimer: No...I don't own Naruto...**

_**Enjoy or press the red "x" on the top right corner. Or press Alt+F4. Whichever works for you...Now for the pretty gray line thing.**

* * *

_

"Come on Sakura, I said I was sorry."

"Just go away Sasuke! Leave me alone."

"Sakura, please..."

"No!"

"It was an accident."

"Then why didn't you push her away!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry!"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'm sick and tired of hearing that over and over again."

"Fine, I'll leave." Sasuke sighed as he closed the front door. _She's been like this for a week already. _

-

-

-

-

"So...how'd it go?"

"She still won't forgive me."

"No...I'm talking about the ring."

"Naruto, do you honestly believe that she'll forgive me if I just propose to her?"

"I don't know it could work."

-

-

-

-

"Sakura, are you still mad at me?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"Sakura, I.Am.Apologizing."

"Well, I.Don't.Care."

-

-

-

"Teme-" Naruto said as he jumped Sasuke, "-is she still angry?" He avoided the deadly glare that was sent towards him.

"What do you think?" Sasuke growled, his eyes a dangerous glare, the sharingan spinning wildly. Naruto backed away slowly, "Maybe you should ask the girls for some advice."

"Hn" Sasuke answered as he went off on his search for "help" from the girls.

"Um I hope you guys clear things out soon." Naruto yelled as he went to search for Ino before Sasuke did.

-

-

-

An orange blur came racing into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It came to a stop as Yamanaka Ino, who was currently working her shift, grabbed it.

"Naruto watch where you're going." She sighed, her blue eyes rolling towards the ceiling, as she let him go. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Sakura-chan's still mad at Sasuke-teme. He looking for help and I know that he'll come looking for you soon. I just wanted to warn you that he's really pissed off right now."

At the mention of his name, Uchiha Sasuke walked into the store, his red eyes spinning murderously. "Ino..."

The sight of him made the 'said' person sigh. "This looks serious. Let me close the shop first."

-

-

-

-

"Forehead girl!"

"What Ino-pig?"

"Sasuke-kun wants to meet you at the town square."

"Well I don't want to."

"Come on Saku, it was an accident. You know Ami and Kin went up to him first."

"Yeah...but he didn't do anything to stop them."

"Sakura, he couldn't do anything because he saw you. You should know that he really loves you."

"Fine Ino-pig, you win. I'll go but I'm not going to like it." Sakura grumbled as Ino flashed a victory sign.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke was worried, though he didn't show it. He didn't want anything to mess this moment up for him. He needed her to stop being angry at him. He sighed as he looked down to the box in his hand; he was going to propose to her...that is if she forgave him. He stuffed it back into his pocket. _Ino should be here any moment with Sakura._

"Sasuke-kun," a shrill voice called out, "...I finally found you!" A girl with red hair came up to him. _Oh no! This can't be good. _

"What do you want Karin?" _Shit! First Ami, then Kin, now it's Karin. I have a very bad feeling about this. _He tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke-kun it's not true right? That you're going to propose to Sakura? That bitch! Does she think she's better than me?"

"And if I am?" Sasuke spat, "What are you going to do about it?" He almost laughed at her expression.

"How could you choose that...that...bitchy...ugly bimbo over me Sasuke-kun?"

If he could, he would have laughed right then and there. "Heh...you know...you should look in the mirror before you call someone else that."

"Sasuke?" At the sound of his name, he turned around, spotting the pink haired girl immediately. Who else would have pink hair? Her back was facing towards him as she began searching for him, her pink hair glowing in the bright sunlight. Meanwhile Karin smiled as she waited for the perfect moment to put her plan into action.

"Sakura-" He started only to be yanked back around to Karin. "...Karin what are you-" He was cut off by something wet and rough. At the same time Sakura turned around, hearing his voice, but as soon as she spotted him lip-locking with Karin, her eyes widened with betrayal and hurt. Sasuke froze. _Damn IT!_

With one quick motion, Karin fell to the ground. Sasuke glared at her and if looks could kill, Karin would have dropped dead. Too bad she didn't. "Sakura," he yelled as the pink-haired beauty ran off, her pink hair trailing behind her, "...wait," he whispered as she disappeared around the corner.

"Karin you bitch!" A blonde-haired girl screamed, her blue eyes narrowed, as she slapped the girl in front of her. It took Sasuke a moment to finally realize that it was Ino who had slapped the 'poor' girl.

"How could...to her...for him...he doesn't even like you!" Sasuke heard Ino rant, but he could only hear bits of it as his mind wandered off, he only snapped back into reality when an orange blur tackled him to the ground. "Teme! What the hell did you do to Sakura-chan-" He spotted Karin, "...and you! It's your fault isn't it," he asks, pointing accusingly at her, "Teme you better go find her!"

"I don't think so...unless he wants to be pounded into the ground. Wait for her to calm down." Ino ordered as she walked in the direction Sakura had left in, leaving Karin with a red handprint on her face; Naruto screaming bloody murder as Sasuke approached him.

-

-

-

-

"I can't believe he was making out with that slut!" Sakura screamed, as she threw a chair out the window, tears falling down her porcelain face. "And just when I was going to forgive him!"

"Sakura, you're misunderstanding the situation. He doesn't even like her."

"Ino, stop trying to make me feel better."

"Sakura, you're just jealous. That's why you're angry. You wanted to be that girl who kissed him."

"No I'm not! He is! I want to be the only girl in his life. But he's cheating on me! He probably doesn't even like me. I'm just an ugly looking girl."

"Sakura, you're just in denial. You'll regret saying that later."

"Ino, this time you're wrong. I won't regret it."

-

-

-

-

"Sakura! Open up!"

"What?"

Blood. Blood. Drip. Drip

"Just open up!"

"NO!!"

Hard. Hard. Broken.

"What do you think you're doing to my door?"

"Sakura, I-"

"Not accepted."

Footsteps. A smile. Another guy.

_Why? WHY? Why Sakura? _

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-"

"Just go away Sasuke."

"I need to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it! You've hurt me enough."

"..."

"I can't take it anymore. It hurts! I wished I never loved you!"

"Come on...you can't stay angry forever."

"Just watch me!"

"Sakura you know I don't like her."

"I'm not listening!"

"Sakura stop acting like a five-year-old kid throwing a tantrum."

"Go away! I don't want to see you! I have someone else!"

"Saku-"

"There's nothing more to say!" She slams the wooden door, hoping he'd go away.

"Sakura, marr-" He started on the other side of the door, trying Naruto's idea.

She opens the door, "why should I listen to you? You don't even like me! Why don't you just go die? I ha-" She stops in mid-sentence, "...wait, what did you just say-" the door slams in her face, her green eyes widen as she stares at the closed door; her shoulders shake violently as pink strands of hair spill across her shoulders; tears streaming down her face as one single thought runs through her confused mind.

_Ino, this time you're wrong. I won't regret it._

-

-

-

-

* * *

**OMG! Someone actually read this far. I am sorry if this sucks. My ideas are better when I think of them. And if you flame me, go ahead. They just crack me up. (I'm kidding...) Is this ending even called an ending or is it a cliffhanger? I really should write the next part. Cuz I got the idea, but don't know how to word it.**


	2. IM SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!

**Note: This is bad. I have no idea if this should be a happy story, or a dark and twisted one. It WAS supposed to be a happy one, but then I got an evil idea. So I might delete this chapter, if I decide to change the plot. But that's not likely...**

**I was listening to Tears Don't Fall, so that's how I got this chapter.**

**Here's the drill: Enjoy or blah blah blah red "x" on the upper right hand corner/blah blah blah ALT+F4**

* * *

-

-

-

-

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"What?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Frown. Frown. Frown.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"The Hokage wants to see you."

_I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him!_

"Ok, alright! Just wait a sec. Are you sure everything's okay?"

_It's your fault! Your entire fault!_

"I'll tell you when we see Tsunade-bacchan."

-

-

-

-

'_He's dead! He's dead!'_

'_**Of course! Didn't you hear her? HE'S DEAD!'**_

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

Smile. Smile. Smile.

"He wanted to give you this."

"A box? That's all? Can I leave?" _Just one more step. Just one mor—_

"He's in the hospital!"

"She just said he's dead!"

"He's dying, but he told us to tell you that he was dead."

"Why would he do that?"

"BECAUSE…IT'S YOUR FAULT!! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Eyes turned towards him; hands on mouth; surprised looks.

-

-

-

-

She laughed. He couldn't be dead. Not for her, he didn't love her.

_BECAUSE…IT'S YOUR FAULT!! YOU KILLED HIM!_

Her eyes widen and she starts to shake her head—pink locks over her face—trying to get rid of the voice.

_Sakura!_

"Who's there?"

_Will you marry me?_

She screams, her voice echoing around her, and remembers the ring. She starts to cry, not out of sadness, but because she's losing her mind. The tears soon turn to fits of laughter. The velvet box forgotten and the lid opens; revealing pink emeralds turning red…dripping…taking her sanity away.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan! You can't see him! He doesn't wan-"

"Shut up and move!"

"I can't let you!"

"And why not?"

"Because..."

Emerald eyes glared at him. Naruto gulped but didn't say nothing more.

"Why? Because...because it's my...fault? IS THAT IT?" Tears fall out of her eyes and spatter onto the ground.

_'Sakura...' _

Her head looks frantically around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

-

Stares

-

_I don't love him. I don't lo-_

"Sakura."

_No! No! NO!_

**_Ghosts exist?_**

_Shut up! He's not dead. They said he isn't._

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

-

-

-

-

_Where is it? Where is it? Whereis it? Whereisit!!_

Sakura runs, not making a sound. Her footsteps are fast and light on the floor. Her breathing is controlled. All this is ruined when her tears hit the floor, pouring out of her eyes like a river. She reaches the place that she's looking for and stops.

_Locked!_

She picks the lock and opens the door quietly. Around the room, machines are all over the place making constant beeping noises. Wires run just about everywhere; leading to the center of the room, towards the bed. Blood is dripping, dripping on the bed. But she doesn't notice, her eyes focused on only one thing.

...

...

_...Sasuke-kun..._

_..._

_..._

_...I'm so sorry..._

* * *

**Sorry for grammer issues!**

**I finally decided. I won't change the plot, but I'm going to add and delete some stuff from this chapter. I totally forgot the idea of this part pf the story. This is what happens when I write a story. Curse my ideas when I'm going to sleep. I just forget it when I wake up, cuz I don't want to get up and write it down.**

**I just love ranting. But my friends only pretend to listen, but I still continue ranting anyways. Great! Now I'm talking to imaginary people...**

**Sorry this is so short. My brain just got fried. **


	3. I love you

**I decided I might as well finish this somehow. I'm sorry if this looks rushed. The writing style is different though. Sorry, but enjoy anyways.**

**Oh yeah, beware. (:**

**The tone/mood of the story is all over the place!**

* * *

"Sakura-chan."

Pink hair whipped around, as Sakura turned in surprise - green meeting blue - to look at Naruto and Ino.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…He…took a suicide mission. I was surprised he made it back in one piece."

"Why? Why would he…?"

"You rejected him Sakura. You didn't trust him."

"I-I-I didn't mean it. I w-was—"

"—scared and jealous." Ino cut in, "What did I tell you? I told you so. God, Forehead. For someone as smart as you, you so clueless!"

"I—"

"The only one he had ever loved was YOU! He was going to propose you idiot!"

Sakura blinked back tears as Ino continued her lecture.

"You better clear up this misunderstanding when he wakes up if he _even_ wants to talk to y—"

Naruto clamped his hand over Ino's mouth, "I think Sakura-chan heard enough."

The room turned quiet and the only sound heard was the heart monitor and Sasuke's steady breathing. All of a sudden, the monitor broke the silence and Ino hurried over as Sasuke's heart rate surged. She jumped back, startled, when his eyes shot open.

"Sasuke? Don't sit up! You'll rip your bandages."

"Too late." Naruto replied as he eyed the bandages, which was rapidly coated in blood.

"Forehead! What are you doing? Help me."

"R-right."

* * *

"Who are you?"

Sakura lost it there, as her knees gave out from under her, her hands on her face.

"Oi, teme! How can you not know?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly, "Am I supposed to?"

Naruto froze, "What? How can you not remember the great Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Baka. Why would I be friends with an idiot?"

"Why you TEME!"

"Hold it Naruto!" Ino ordered. She turned to look at Sasuke.

"How 'bout we start with the basics. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital in Konoha?"

"Good, now do you remember anything else?"

"I remember my mission, I don't remember why I was on a mission. And sadly to say, I have some recollection of that blob of orange over there."

"HEY!"

"Do you know who I am Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Sasuke gave a nod, "It's sort of faint though. I can only remember your name. Ino right?"

"How about her?" Ino pointed to Sakura. Sasuke blinked, the sight of her pink hair, made his heart ache. He thought about it, but every time he had a grasp who she was, it slipped from his mind. He shook his head.

"I don't know who she is."

Sakura glanced up. '_Oh god. He doesn't remember!'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan it's okay. He's just lost his memory. It'll come back."

"No Naruto! You don't understand. He didn't get hit enough to lose his memory. He remembers you, but not me! It's a defense mechanism. It's all my fault! I hurt him so much, that he suppressed all his memories of me!"

"Oh give it a rest FOREHEAD! Stop worrying about that! The important thing is to get his memory back. This isn't about you. It's about him. After he gets his memories back, then you can clear this mess up."

"I'm still here...What is going on?"

All three of them froze as they looked at Sasuke.

"Well?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Har-" _a slip of tongue that Sasuke quickly corrected, _"S-Sakura. I can't remember you." Sasuke told her after hearing Naruto's brief explanation. He had left out the you've-been-in-love-with-her-and-proposed-to-her-only-to-get-rejected part.

Sakura's green eyes watered, and Sasuke felt his chest tighten. He wanted to reach out and hug her.

"Forehead, why don''t you go home first." Ino said as she looked at Naruto.

"Y-yeah that's right Sakura-chan. Sasuke needs to rest." Naruto grabbed her by the hand and led her out. Ino sighed as she looked at Sasuke.

"You should get some rest, Sasuke. We'll try to recover your memories later. In the meantime, stay in bed. You don't want to die from loss of blood."

* * *

_**Next morning**_

"Hey Sasuke."

"Ino."

"So I brought you breakfast..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "There is no way I'm eating that."

"You have to! You can't eat anything solid."

"No."

"Eat it or I'll force you."

"It's food puree and applesauce. So no."

"Don't make me mad."

"Why applesauce? I hate apples..." Sasuke stopped as a flash of pink and red obscured his vision. He heard a plate crash to the ground in the background. He snapped back when Ino grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Fine."

Ino grinned, "Enough to eat this?"

"No. Why couldn't it be tomato sauce?"

"You mean ketchup?" Sasuke glared as Ino laughed.

* * *

**_Afternoon..._**

'Sakura-chan, cheer up."

"I can't Naruto. He almost died because of me."

"It was a misunderstanding. It'll work out. Sasuke won't hate you."

"But..."

"Come on Sakura-chan. Let's visit him."

The events of what happened last night were left unsaid. If it weren't for Naruto, Sakura wouldn't be sane right now. They headed to the hospital and as they neared the door, Ino's voice rang out, "Stop being stubborn!

Ino was leaning over Sasuke, one hand pushing him against the wall - _he was propped up_ - so he wouldn't move and in her other hand was a spoon.

"Uhm guys..." Naruto asked as he saw the sight.

Ino turned around, "Oh hey guys." Sasuke shot Naruto a pleading looking.

"Hey Ino. I don't think he's hungry." Sasuke sighed in relief as Ino moved away from him. He mouthed 'Thank you' to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Since when did Sasuke ever say thanks.

"Any luck Sasuke?"

"No. I can't remember how I was like and who people are. I can sort of remember names. But that's pretty much it."

"What abut Sakura-chan?"

"Uhm I can't recall anything. I see flashes of pink, and I get this feeling, but I can't..."

"Woah, that's the longest sentence you ever said to me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"At least you got the glare right!"

"Hey, Forehead. Stay here and help Sasuke. I need to go somewhere with Naruto."

"You _do_?"

"Just_ come_ with _me_."

"Wait..." Sakura called out.

The room was filled with silence.

"Hey," Sakura turned her head, "while Ino's gone can you get me real food. I hate applesauce." The image of a plate of apples, shattering, echoed in her head.

* * *

"So, we're teammates right?"

"Yeah, Team 7."

"We got along right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"Well...you look like you're avoiding me."

"It's sort of my fault, you lost your memory."

"Why?"

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't worry about it." He smiled and Sakura froze. '_Will you marry me?' _The thought echoed in her head. A noise interrupted her.

Sakura froze as her wide eyes caught sight of the bandages turning black. "_Poison!_"

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

* * *

**_Five days later..._**

"Forehead."

"What?" Sakura asked, her hair everywhere; bags under her eyes.

"He'll wake up. Don't worry."

"I-I-I should have listened to you. And now he's going to die because of me."

"It's not your fault."

"YES IT IS! If he dies, I can't live anymore! I-I-I love him! I don't deserve him!"

"Don't do anything stupid."

Sakura smiled weakly, "I won't," but somewhere in the back of her mind a voice - _Inner Sakura_ - whispered, "_Liar..._"

* * *

It was dark, _so_ dark. Sasuke was lost. He didn't know where he was. He assumed he was close to death. Was this how it felt to die? The feeling of emptiness and sadness and regret filling his entire being? He was going to die. But strangely enough, he didn't care. There was nothing to look forward to anyways. The only girl he loved hated him. He just wanted to pull her in his arms and apologize. He was stupid, _he knew_, he should have showed her he cared sooner. But he didn't know how. He didn't know how to comfort her, to assure her that he loved her. He had a different way of showing he cared, and she had always read him like a book. It had really hurt when she refused to believe him. Her trust in him had shattered, like a broken mirror. He was pissed at her and at himself. He was tired of girls throwing themselves at him. He was _so_ distracted by _her_ that they succeeded in causing misunderstandings between them. It was too late. He was an idiot. He shouldn't have taken the mission. He shouldn't have let that poisoned kunai hit him. He shouldn't have left her on that ben- There was a lot of things he shouldn't have done. But the one thing he regretted the most was not trying harder to fix the problem. He should have keep trying to talk to her, instead of running away from her. But he wasn't thinking straight when she had yelled that she hated him. He was blinded by shock and hurt. Sasuke tried to breathe, but it was getting so hard to breathe. Why was it getting harder to breathe? His breaths came in short, ragged gulps. His eyelids felt heavy, as if something was pulling them down. He was getting numb. _Oh god, he was dying._ He didn't want to die yet. He needed _to..._

_**Silence.**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry. I...I didn't know anything and I yelled all those horrible things at you. And now...Now you don't even remember me. To top it off, you might die. I'm really sorry. I-I-"

Sakura paused, blinking back tears. She stood there at the side of his bed, her head looking at the ground. Her pink hair was full of tangles and her eyes were red and puffy, swollen from use.

"I'm so pathetic. I was wrong. I-I-I was insecure and when I saw all those girls...I got jealous. I'm such an idiot! I was so afraid of losing you that in the end, I was the one that pushed you away. Please don't die. _**Please!**_ I-I love you so much. But you won't wake up. Why won't you **_wake up_**? God, I'm so stupid. Can you ever forgive me Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura took a shaky breath as she reached into her pocket. With hands shaking, she grabbed a small, square box and gently placed it near Sasuke's head.

"I-I-I can't face you anymore. I can't _ever_ forgive myself. I'm too ashamed. Please, _please, _don't die okay. And if I-I wasn't so angry, I-I would've said..."

Sakura stopped and bit her lips, "I _would've_ _said_ _yes,_" she whispered, "Please take care. Find someone that can make you happy. It'll be selfish of me if I asked you to never forget me. Heh, you already did."

Sakura laughed to herself. Slowly she reached out and caressed his face, memorizing everything with her hands. _She would never see him again._ Tears started to form and she wiped them away. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips on his forehead, as several tears fell on his face. Sakura didn't notice the beeping of the monitor, displaying Sasuke's heart rate, as it rocketed up in an alarmingly fast pace.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. Was it raining? But it wasn't possible. He shouldn't be feeling rain. Dead people weren't supposed to feel. What was going on?

"I love you." The sound echoed around him. His head followed the direction the voice was coming from.

_'Who...?' _Sasuke blinked, his head hurting, a flash of pink, _'Sakura?'_

"Goodbye."

Sasuke panicked. He tried calling to her. No sounds would come out. She was leaving! She was...

_'Don't leave!'_

Sasuke ran and ran, towards the sound of her voice. Her chakra was slowly moving away. He stumbled, tripping over his feet.

_'She was going leave. She can't. Wait! Don't!' _Sasuke hyperventilated, he couldn't move anymore. He slammed his hands down in frustration. Just then, a light shined and all he saw was pink. With the last of his energy, he reached his arm towards the light, before he went limp and succumbed to the darkness.

_"Sakura..."_

* * *

"Goodbye." Sakura whispered she walked towards the door. She jerked to a stop, barely three steps away from the bed. She looked back; surprised. Sasuke had somehow managed to get a tight hold of her hand.

"S-sakura." He mumbled. Sakura gulped, the tears free falling off her cheeks.

"S-s-sasuke. I-I-I probably won't ever see you again. Please forget about me for what I'm about to do. I'm going insane."

Gripping Sasuke's hand, Sakura pried it off. She turned towards the door. _'Don't look back. Don't look back. I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

"Oh my god Naruto! She's not here! She's not..."

"Ino. Calm down. Where would she go?"

"**IS SHE STUPID? She left behind a note. A FREAKING NOTE! She...she better not do anything stupid!**"

Ino broke down crying.

* * *

_"I probably won't ever see you again."_

Those words echoed in his head. Sakura wouldn't...she would't, would she? He shot up and cringed, clutching his side. He took a deep breath and tried to get off the bed. He had to find her before...Something fell to the floor. He looked down and his eyes widened. He had a bad feeling. Bending down - _wincing at each movement_ - he managed to grab the box. Opening it, a rolled up piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

* * *

Sakura hesitated. She shook her head. She was going crazy. It was her fault! But if he hadn't...It was his...No. She...it would be better if she wasn't...But he won't die right? RIGHT?

"Calm down. Just shut up."

'_It's your fault. Your fault! YOUR FAULT! **YOUR FAULT!**' _

"Leave me **alone**!"

She screamed.

* * *

Sasuke ran out the room. The piece of paper laid on the ground forgotten.

"That idiot!"

_'Not here. Not here. NOT HERE! **NOT HERE!**'_

Where was she? He had searched all of the possible hiding places he could think of.

* * *

"Ino! Sasuke. Sasuke's not _HERE_! Ino?"

Naruto looked at Ino's shaking form.

"What's wrong?"

Ino wouldn't answer him, her baby blue eyes glued on a piece of paper and a ring that she had helped Sasuke pick out.

"INO!"

"OH GOD. W-W-WE HAVE TO FIND HER! BEFORE...BEFORE SHE KILLS HERSELF!"

* * *

Blood was dripping from Sasuke's side, his stitches had come undone from all that running. His breathing was ragged and his body was screaming in agony; as he had forced his body to sprint. He was minutes away from passing out, but Sasuke didn't pay attention to any of that. He couldn't move at the sight of Sakura - bleeding through her stomach - holding a bloodied kunai. He noticed an empty vial next to her.

"Sakura..."

"S-Sas..uke-kun? I'm hall...ucin...ating."

"No. No you're not. Sakura don't do this. _Please_. Sorry for leaving. I'm...I'm here..."

"..uanting. You're haunting...me..."

"S-sak..."

"...orry. Sorry. I didn't...mean...to..."

Her tears turned into hysterical laughter. The blood dripped -_ no, it splattered_ - from her mouth; marring her face.

"Sakura! Listen to me! I'm sorry okay! Don't leave me. I-I-I LOVE-"

She lifted up the kunai, cutting him off. Sasuke panicked and ran - _ignoring the pain, the blood; only focusing on the kunai_ - towards her.

"SAKURA!" Grabbing the kunai by the blade - _he flinched as it cut into his hand_ - Sasuke felt relieved that he had stopped her before he crumpled to the ground, narrowly missing Sakura's limp figure.

* * *

"Forehead!"

"TEME!"

"Where the hell are you! I swear...I swear Forehead! If you don't come out, I'll kill you myself!"

Naruto closed his eyes. It was faint, but it was still there; flicking in and out of existence. He summoned a clone.

"Go get the medics NOW!" He ordered it. Ino blinked and looked at him.

"You found them?"

"...Y-yeah, but if we don't hurry..." Naruto trailed off, the '_they'll die_' part hung in the air. Sprinting as fast as they could, they weaved through the village and out of its walls.

"The forest..."

"Where he disappeared."

"DAMNIT!" Naruto screamed as he scurried down the branch he was on. Ino followed suit.

"Where..." She started and trained her eyes where Naruto was headed. She stopped right in her tracks, hand covering up the gasp that came out of her mouth.

"Oh GOD!" Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke's body up and Sakura's body came to view. Ino felt sick. She was trembling and...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE A MEDIC! YOU CAN PANIC LATER. HURRY! BEFORE SAKURA-CHAN DIES!" Naruto all but roared.

* * *

It was hazy. Unrecognizable sounds filtered in the background. The colors were merging together. Everything was spinning. A light shined in his eyes and he shuddered. It was painful.

"...ou...kay?"

The words slipped through his mind, like white noise. Why was it so loud? He couldn't remember what happened. But he felt like a ton of rocks had fallen on him.

"You...kay?"

Vaguely he could make out figures surrounding his bed.

"-at?" He croaked out, his throat burning.

"Sasuke?"

"Where..." He was forgetting something. What the _hell_ was he forgetting? He blinked as he felt bandages on his hands. _When did he cut his..._

"SAKURA! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" He shouted, ignoring the pain the erupted through his body. He scrambled to his feet, trying to get off the hospital bed, causing an uproar. Medics frantically tried to sedate him. Reinforcements were called in and fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was calm. As calm as he could get, seeing that he was chained to the bed.

"KAKASHI! LET ME GO! WHERE'S SAKURA?"

"Maa Sasuke-kun. Calm down. Just shut up."

"**Where. Is. She**?" Sasuke gritted out through his teeth.

"The Intensive Ward."

At this, Sasuke thrashed around again. Before he could do anything else, Naruto burst into the room with Ino behind his trail.

"IS HE...SASUKE YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto shouted as he through his arms around him. Sasuke winced and Naruto noticed the chains. He turned to Kakashi.

"What?"

"He was trying to escape."

"OW!" Sasuke yelled, causing Naruto and Kakashi to turn, "Why'd you hit me?"

"You almost got yourself killed! Do you know how many days you were out? FIVE WHOLE DAYS!" Ino screamed at him. Sasuke froze, _five days?_

"...Where's Sakura?"

Ino looked away and Sasuke felt a sense of dread.

"Is...is she...alive?"

Ino nodded, "...For now. We were lucky we got to her in time..."

"But...?"

"She's still in a coma, but it's likely that'll she'll wake up," Ino paused, as Sasuke slumped in the bed, "She drank this poison, in case she didn't succeed in...killing her self," Ino gulped, blinking back tears, "The poison is a quick acting reagent that destroys the mind. We managed to keep the damage to a minimum. The worst case scenario is that she won't wake up anymore."

"The good news?"

"...She wakes up," Ino sighed, "I hate to break it to you Sasuke...but Forehead will either suffer from amnesia, or become psychologically unstable..."

"What do you mean?"

"It means...Forehead will be insane because the poison wrecked her brain cells."

Sasuke released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He, to be honest, felt like it was his fault. She tried to commit suicide because of him. He recalled the note, she had said she would marry him DAMNIT!

"Sasuke-kun, get some rest. You can't do anything about it. You look horrible still." Kakashi ordered. It was then that Sasuke noticed how injured he was. His throat throbbed, from the sudden usage of his voice. His sides ached with pain, and his limbs felt heavy. He didn't know how we had managed to even get up. His eyes drooped and everything went silent.

* * *

"Teme?"

"Hn..."

Naruto glanced worriedly at Sasuke, whose eyes were trained on the prone figure on the bed.

"Teme, you have to eat."

"..."

"GODDAMN IT TEME! SAKURA-CHAN WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BE LIKE THIS!"

"**BUT SHE'S NOT HERE IS SHE? SHE'S NOT WAKING UP, NARUTO!**" At the usage of his name, Naruto flinched back, Sasuke never used his name unless he was pissed. It had been six months, six damn months, and Sakura hadn't shown any signs of waking up. Sasuke had become silent and sullen. He withdrew within himself and locked himself away. The only thing he expressed nowadays was anger. It hurt to see Sasuke like this, broken and depressed - _barely a shell of a man_ -and to see Sakura just lying there on the bed.

* * *

**One year later...**

"It's not** fair**!"

"What isn't fair Ino?" Ino pointed to Sakura's room, as she paced back and forth on the balcony outside the hospital.

"Everything was going perfectly fine. But _no_, those...those **BITCHES**_had_ to butt in."

"Ino..." Naruto sighed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I just want to kill someone! They were going to get married. They had their whole life ahead of them! And now look at this. Sasuke's just a freaking empty shell and Sakura won't even wake up. I can't stand to see them like this. If only those girls hadn't...then Sakura would have never misunderstood, and none of this would have happened!"

Ino was sobbing by now, as Naruto rubbed her back.

"It's okay..."

"..._sniff_...I just want..._sniff_...my best friend back..."

"I-I do too..." Naruto replied, his blue eyes downcast.

"All because of an honest mistake, two lives were ruined.

* * *

**And I'm finished. Hope you guys liked it. YES! Another finished story. Excuse any grammatical errors that I missed.**

**I hate sad endings. I was going to kill Sakura off, but I couldn't do it. So I changed the ending and yeah.**

**I really rushed the ending. It's soo bad. Sorry. But I ran out of steam. **

Now I'm off to write about Popsicles. (:

Feedback? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? =D


End file.
